Swordman's Pet
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: After arriving at a very popular island for shopping, each othe the StrawHats buys Zoro a gift for his birthday! Ace is also there to get Zoro a little something that will go really well with the super secret birthday present that Luffy has for Zoro! WARNINGS INSIDE YAOI, DO NOT READ IF DO NOT LIKE! RATED M FOR A REASON


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Bday fic (very late one... SORRY!)! This time it's for the wonderful, amazing, sexy Zoro! **

**After arriving at a very popular island for shopping, each othe the StrawHats buys Zoro a gift for his birthday! Ace is also there to get Zoro a little something that will go really well with the super secret birthday present that Luffy has for Zoro!**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy (HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!)**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy on Boy), Language, Toys, Lemons, Bondage**

**One Piece ... Eiichiro Oda...**

* * *

It was a very nice sunny day at the spring island the Straw Hats had arrived at an island, famous for it's large outlet mall, Marche Island (Marche is market in french). "Yay! Time to go shopping!" Nami scremed in excitement and jumped for joy. "Robin let's go! Sanji-kun! Carry our bags for us please!" "Hai Nami-swannnn~~~" The curly eyebrow cook replied back, spinning his legs frantically. "C'mon Zoro let's go!" Luffy said to pulling Zoro's haramaki. "Alright alright, but do I really have to come? It's not like I have anything to do anyways." Zoro said refusing to leave the ship unattended.

"Oh don't be a party pooper! Let's explore together! It's the first and probably the only really peaceful island were ever going to see in the New World!"

"SUUUUPER! Usopp and I will stay here than and so some repairs. Have fun."

"Thanks Franky! Ahhhh! Zoro wait you're going the wrong way!" He yelled chasing to get Zoro who was walking to the forest instead of the bright, huge, colourful shopping mall.

After a good two hours of shopping, eating and getting chased by the owners for not paying, Zoro and Luffy stopped by a sword shop for Zoro to check out.

"Zoro! I'm going to go somewhere else I'll be right back so STAY RIGHT HERE!" Luffy said putting great emphasis on the last three words. "If you get lost in this mall, it might take hours to find you!" "Shut it!" Zoro yelled clenching his fists in anger.

"Ok! I'm going for a few minutes, just stay in this store please!" He said before running a great distance to get to the store that he wanted to go to. Since, in was on the other side of the mall, it'll be a great place to get the super special present that Luffy went to get Zoro. He dropped it of at the ship before returning to the sword store after about a half hour to get Zoro.

It was a long walk back to the ship, but Zoro could notice it was much more colourful and bright than when they first left. As soon as he took the first step back onto the ship "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZORO!" Everyone popped out from out of their hiding places, with big happy smiles, greeting the birthday boy upon entry.

"Oh.. geee thanks everyone." he said blushing a bit and scratching the back of his head. He received all kinds of gifts, from a sword polishing set from Usopp and Chopper, some high quality booze from Franky and Sanji, really tasty onigiri from Brook and even some new clothes from Nami and Robin.

"Hey everyone! And Happy birthday to you too Zoro!" Ace said coming up the ship (yes Ace is alive :DD). "Ace!" everyone exclaimed. "Hey guys, Luffy invited me over for the party so I decided to come!"

"Ace! I'm so glad that you could make it!" Luffy exclimed running up to Ace and hugging him tightly "C'mon everyone! Let's celebrate our swordsman's birthday!' Happy birthday Zoro!" Luffy announced. "Happy Birthday!" everyone else announced. "KANPAI!"

Hours and hours of partying flew by and night fell down on them. "Well, it looks like we should start cleaning up before we grab anyone's attention." Nami explained telling everyone to clean up.

Zoro got to lazy to clean up so he decided to start night watch early. He was about to climb up to the Crow's Nest when he was stopped by Ace. "Hey Zoro, I got you a gift, sorry I didn't give it to you earlier. Just don't open it until you find Luffy. He's probably waiting up there with HIS present. I think it will go very well with what's in this bag~~. Happy birthday again." Ace said before hopping off the ship to his mini fire powered boat.

Zoro shook the box, it was pretty heavy, but it sounded like clothing. He climbed up to the top and opened the hatchet. he walked around to the opposite side when something popped out from th ecorner of his eye.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled out in surprise. "H..Hey Zoro" Luffy was on his bench press, naked, tied up in a tight rope harness! "H...Happy Birthday, Zoro.. I got you a big present, it's in the big box over there."

"Luffy! You look so amazing! How did you get yourself like this?"

"I just asked Ace to help me out, did you open his present yet?"

"No I haven't yet." Zoro took the box in his hand and ripped the wrapping off, opened the box amazed once again to see what in the box. "Be right back Luffy, I'm going to go change." he said leaving with a devilish smile.

Later on, Zoro came out, looking very sexy in Luffy's eyes. He came out in all leather! A leather police cap, leather sleeveless vest, leather arm band, leather fingerless gloves, leather boots and even leather ass-less **AND **crotchless chaps , allowing his big cock to hang free with a leather cock ring at the based. In his hand was a big, long, black leather flogger, completing the entire outfit.

"Zoro you look amazing!" Luffy said trying to hold his nosebleed from exploding. "Now open my gift."

The gift wrap and nice red ribbon came right off. He opened the box to see a huge variety of dog ears, collars, leashes, dog tail plugs, lubes, cuffs and even some rings to keep Luffy hard. "Oooh, I get to have some fun with my dog don't I?"

He picked out the best look for Luffy, some black dog ears that blend with his dark raven hair, a deep red leather collar with a leash so he can drag him around, a bone gag, some wrist and ankle cuffs and a nice big, inflatable, black dog tail butt plug. Zoro put the ears on, locked the collar around Luffy's slender neck, attached the leash, and locked the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Then, lubed up the butt plug and slid it in, "Zoro~~" Luffy moaned. Zoro just ignored him and inflated the plug at its max so Luffy will be well prepared "Mmm feels so good~". For the final touch, he slipped a nice and tight 3-way leather ring, to keep Luffy stiff. AND he put the bone gag on him to keep him quiet so that the loud moans and grunts can bounce off the walls of the room.

"Mmm the pertfect pet for my birthday," he said licking his fingers. "Now let's go little pet." Zoro gave the bright red leash a small tug and Luffy willingly followed. Zoro lead Luffy to an average sized bed and climbed atop of it.

Zoro sat down and Luffy sat in his lap, face to face. "You look so cute and innocent that I could just eat you up." Zoro said reaching behind Luffy and wiggling the tail. "Mmmph." Luffy grunted from the sensation of being totally filled. "Now now, we don't want you to release now do we?" Luffy shook his head. he began to rub Luffy's nipples with his thumbs, bringing them to a hardened peak. He went to Luffy's neck, getting a good whiff of Luffy's scent and lightly bit him. He lead a trail of kisses from the neck all the way down, over his chest, through the abs and down to the belly button, eventually ending up at his groin.

He gave a smirk look at the semi-erect member in front of his face. But before attacking it, he bucked his hips up, hitting his soft cock to Luffy's balls. Luffy instantly grew hard after the sensation. "Satisfied I see" Zoro commented. He began to take Luffy's hard member into his mouth, licking the head and going all the way down, taking all 7". Luffy attempted to buck his hips up so that he good get more pleasure, but Zoro noticed and stopped him immediately. "Well if your so needy, maybe you need to satisfy me so we can speed things up... if you know what I mean."

He reached around the back of Luffy's head to undo the gag and placed it aside for a few minutes. Then, he laid down so Luffy can get easy access. "Now suck" he demanded. And with no complaints, Luffy obeyed. He started with the head, licking the very tip of it, putting the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive glands. Then, he went all the way to big, thick shaft , goign all the way down to Zoro's green pubes that decorated the base.

"Mmmmm." Luffy hummed, coating Zoro's glorious cock in warm saliva. "Yeaa... just like that, keep going." But enough was enough, Luffy wanted to get to the good part. He dove for Zoro's balls, sucking them, licking them, biting them, doing what ever he needed to speed this up. "Ahhh! Stop stop, I'm going to CUM!" But before he could, Luffy stopped immediately and licked the pre that was leaking from the tip. "You're a naughty boy aren't you? Teasing me like that." "Yes I am, Zoro-sama." Luffy said with an evil grin.

"Since you want it so badly, I'm afraid I have to put the muzzle on." The bone gag was put back on, as well as a nice and thick dog snout muzzle. "Now get up on all 4's. We're gonna do it raw tonight, if that's ok with you." Luffy nodded. Zoro poured a nice amount of lube on his fingers. He circled Luffy's tight entrance and pushed the first finger in, then a second, and even a third. Luffy squirmed underneath him trying to get a good feel of the sensation. He twisted and turned the digest, thrusting them in and out. "Mmph.." Luffy moaned out.

After a few more thrusts, Zoro slid his big fingers out, poured a generous amout of slippery lube onto his aching cock and positioned himself at Luffy's hole. He applied lots of pressure, and pushed his cock into the warm and very very tight hole. "Ah fuck Luffy! Yo're really tight this time, has it really been that long since we last did it?" Luffy didn't reply, all he could do is turn a bright red from lust. "I'm going to start moving now." Zoro whispered. He pulled out just until only the head was in, and then, he slammed back in. It was so hot, it felt as if the warth enclosed his dick every time he went back inside. He gradually trusted faster and faster then harder and harder until he went as fast and as hard as he could have gone.

But, he was still looking for something. "MMMMMPH!" Luffy screamed as his prostate was hid very hard. His cock spasmed but nothing came out because of the leather cock ring that kept all those bodily fluids inside. "Ah ha! Looks like I found your sweet spot. Sorry you can't cum yet, just keep it inside for now." As he said that, he flipped Luffy over to get a better view of his face. Both of them were flushed red with heat and pleasure, sweat from their activity coated their bare skin. Zoro continued to thrust in and out hitting the prostate every time he thrusted back in. The sound of skin slapping echoed the room, bouncing off the walls and back into their ears. "MMMMPH!" Luffy screamed again, but failing to release" The cavern around Zoro's member tightened and enclosed it. "Ah shit! Luffy! I want to keep going, but I'm really close." With a swift motion, Zoro ripped the cock ring right off and grabbed a hold of Luffy's hips. "Together now Luffy! Cum with me!"

After a few more thrusts, Luffy and Zoro arched their backs and all the white, sticky fluid emptied out of their balls in a violent spray. It splattered all over their abs, chests, and it even hit Luffy's face. Zoro came inside of Luffy, the warmth of the semen inside made Luffy feel so good. Zoro fell on top of Luffy and pulled out. "Wow! ...Doing it... bareback... was great... I hope... we could... do it... some more," Zoro said in between pants, "I felt... so good... to cum... inside you..." Luffy was panting from exhaustion and Zoro did as well but managed to get up to take the muzzle and gag of Luffy once more.

"Happy...Birthday...Zoro... I... had a really... good... time." He need time to recollect his breath. "Next time could I ride you Zoro?" "Sure you can." Zoro replied back with a smile.

Luffy pulled Zoro in for a deep passionate kiss "Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY  
**

**SORRRRRRRRRRRY**

**SORRRRRRRY**

**SORRY**

**BAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!**

**I MEANT TO GET THIS IN EARLIER BUT I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK FOR A WHILE. **

**Anyways... Hope you enjoyed some of this ZoLu lemon. R&R PLZ!**

**Happy Birthday "Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
